This Year
by GinDraco4ever
Summary: Sequel To Dreaming Of You. Alot of people wanted me to write on so here it is! Full summary inside!
1. Presents and Heirlooms

**A/N: **Many people wanted me to do a sequel..So here it is :)

**Summary:** Sequel to Dreaming Of You. Ginny is in her 7th year of Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione are her only friends that are working at Hogwarts. Draco Potions and Hermione,Charms. Can Ginny and Draco survive this year with the oh so loveable rule-No teacher student relashon ships, and a mysterious person sending her presents and letters? Let's hope so...

**Ginny's POV

* * *

**

Life sucks sometimes...especially when everyone of of my closest friends except Draco, Hermione,and my friend Colin Creevy only being at Hogwarts. Harry is in Auror training with Ron and Blaise, Millie's a nurse at Saint Mugos(sp?), and Lavender is working at a clothing shop in Hogsmead, . Hermione is the new Charms professer and Draco took the job as Potion master. I'm really happy for him,we all are. Now I'm sitting in a carriage with Colin waiting to get to Hogwarts.

"I hate that stupid no teacher student relashonship rule." I said glumly to Colin

"Didn't McGonall work something out with you?"

"Yes and No. Yes because she said I could vist Draco sometimes after classes ended,and No because she said we have to act like we're not together. What does it matter though? practicly every except the first years know we're together." I replied tartly..I hadn't been in a good modd since this morning.

"Yes, but she doesn't want everyone getting into relashonships with their teachers."

"I know..."

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I could tell before I apparated to Hogwarts that Ginny was still slightly upset about what McGonall told us after my graduation. I felt the same way,but she had made it clear that we had to act like we weren't together even when almost everyone knew. Good thing Hermione's teaching at Hogwarts now too,so Ginny can go to her for advice and such.

When I apparated to Hogwarts with Hermione,she knew I was thinking hard about how me and Ginny were going to keep our relashonship a secret.

"Draco..You know McGonall only said what she did because, of the rule and she doesn't want it broken."

"I know 'Mione...But still it's unfair to Ginny and I." I told her as we walked down the hallway. Nearing the empty Charms Room we stopped.

"You'll both think of something Draco." she told me and left.

Now I'm sitting at my seat beside Hermione watching all the kids rush inside the great all and eathier line up infront of Minevra McGonall or take a seat at their house table. Oh..there's Ginny talking to Colin. Wish I could wave..I'll just smile. Ginny looked up at me and we both smiled at eachother. We hadn't seen eachother the entire summer except for the last week I stayed with her at the burrow.

* * *

Ginny sighed when she looked away from Draco, "Colin Can we switch schedules?" Ginny asked with a fake serious tone.

"Why?"

"Because I have potions tomorrow and Wednesday. And you don't have Potions till Friday."

"No. Your going to have to live with it." Colin said with a smile as the sorting Hat cerimony begin.

**15 minutes later**

Ginny took a bite out of her pork chop and glanced around the Great Hall. It seemed there were more kids then usual this year,or the Great hall someone got smaller. "Definitaly more kids." Ginny whispered.

"What?" Colin asked

"Nothing. I was just saying there seems to be more kids here then other years." she said turning to him with a smile

"Yeah..Your right." Colin said glancing around the room. "Well..I'm done. I'll be in the Common Room."

"Ok. I'll go too. I'm not very hungry." Ginny said standing up and following Colin to the Gryfinndor Common Room.

* * *

Once inside Ginny almost tripped over something,heading to the Girls Dormitory to get her notebook.

"What's this?" she asked herself curiously carrying it over to where Colin was sitting.

"Don't know...Open it."

Ginny slowly opened the box. Inside it contained a letter and another small box. Ginny's eyes widened as she opened the smaller box. Inside was a braided silver necklace with a saphirre at the middle.

"Is it from Draco you think?"

"Maybe..I'll have to read the letter since I'd know his handwriting anywhere." Ginny said putting the necklace down gently and opening the letter. She read it aloud:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope you like the necklace,it was a family heirloom that I inheritted, when my parents died. I think it will suit you well, hope to see you wear it_

_one day._

_Sincerely,_

_Unknown_

"It's definiatly not Draco. It sounds like him but it's not his hand writing, and he would have signed it Love, Draco. Now Sincerely unknown..." Silver said looking up at Colin who was wondering the same thing..._Then who was it?_

"I have to tell Draco, he can help us. I mean he's sure to know about alot of family heirlooms, right?" Colin asked standing up.

"Yeah..we can wait in the Potions room, there's only about 5 minutes or so left untill the feast is over." Ginny said packing the box back up.

* * *

Draco walked in five minutes later surprised to see Ginny and Colin waiting for him.

"Gin. What are you doing here?" he asked curiously

"Well Draco. I found this box addressed to me,and I know it's not from you because the letter's not in your handwriting. We were wondering if you could tell us whose family heirloom it this is." Ginny said opening the box and slowly taking out the necklace and walking over to him.

Draco was surprised and took the necklace looking it over. "Hmm..I haven't seen anything like it. Only well I have. It's kinda like Blaise's but it has a ruby instead of a saphirre and Hermione's wearing it. Then there's the my faimily heirloom that looks like this except is has emerald."

"So this person could be in Slytherin?" Ginny asked curiously

"Yeah..it's a pretty good guess." Draco said

Little did the three know this was only the beginning of many unsigned presents from this unknown person...

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was ok! R&R :)**


	2. Turn Around?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up! I've been really busy!

* * *

**

Ginny woke up the next morning, still puzzled by the mysterious present. The thought of a Slytherin liking liking her..besides Draco of course puzzled her to know end. "Who could it be." she wondered outloud pulling out a White T-shirt and White pants from her trunk.

"Who could who be?" her room mate Lizzy asked curiously. They had some what grown apart after Ginny got together with Draco but they were still good friends.

"Well i got this unsigned package and it wasn't from Draco,i asked, he said it might be from a Slytherin. I don't know who but I'm determined to find out."

Lizzy smirked. "What is it with you and Slytherins?"

Ginny laughed then looked at her. "Hey! It's not my fault Slytherins love me." she said a fake preppy voice and they both burst out laughing. Ginny walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed,meeting Colin in the common room.

* * *

"Hey Gin. This was waiting on the table for you." Colin said producing a short letter.

"I wish that I could find out who this blimey person was!" Ginny said irritably taking the letter and reading it.

_' Ginny,_

_Look around, carefully..You see me.._

_Unknown'_

"What's the heck is that supposed to mean! Look around you'll see me. I see tons of people when I look around!" Ginny said pocketing the letter.

"People are weird like that. This persons probably messing with your head to get you all confused."

"Yeah probably but they know Draco is protective, as in touch her in any innapropriate way and you'll die." Ginny said with a slight laugh. Colin laughed and shook his head. "Time to go down to breakfast and see if we can find this mystery man." Ginny nodded and they walked off.

* * *

Walking into the Great Hall Ginny looked up hopefully at Draco to see if he found anything else new. He just shook his head at her. "Why can't this be simpler?" Ginny sighed taking her seat at the Gryfinndor table.

"You know no Slytherin or any guy except for friends is gonna look at you." Colin said seeing Ginny scanning the Slytherin table.

"I know..but maybe.." Ginny said. After a minute she looked away. "This is hopeless isn't-" Ginny was cut off by a large brownish owl flying toward her and landing on her shoulder. She untied the note and read it. The owl took off and she glanced behind her,no one was there.

"What are you looking for?" Colin asked curiously

"The note said turn around..." Ginny replied looking at him then up to Draco who had been looking at her aswell. She just shrugged meaning she'd tell him after Potions class. These notes were getting on her nerves.

Little did Ginny know that if she had turned fully around she would've seen a Slytherin boy in her same year...(**A/N: Not revealing Name until later on)

* * *

**

Ginny made her way to potions class still wondering about the note. So absorbed in her thoughts Ginny hadn't noticed the same Slytherin boy had been watching her while he to walked to Potions.

There was a note on her desk..thankfully in wasn't from the Mystery Man it was from Draco.

_'After Class'_

Meaning that he wanted to talk to her after class. She looked up and nodded to him as he came through the door. Class started and dragged on. Ginny hung back after class ended and the students filed out.

"I found something." Draco said closing his door.

"What!" Ginny asked excitedly.

"The necklace..after some hard research and asking around I found out it belongs to the Dayson Family.

"Dayson? Never heard of them..."

"That's because the last one died years ago. Before we were even born." Draco said as Ginny's eyes widened.

"Then..but..how?"

"That is a mystery yet to be solved." Draco said with a smirk.

"Well..I'm spending my lunch in the library." Ginny said and headed for the door, btu draco grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Well why don't I spend the time with you." Ginny just smiled as they walked to the library together.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is much shorter than the first chapter. But I am being banned from the internet for personal reasons and won't be able to post anymore chapters for a while.**


	3. Scream

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up lol. I have another twistgrins but I won't tell..er..write untill a later chapter. S: means new section. The line thing wasn't working for some odd reason...**

**S**:The time had flown by for Draco and Ginny. They talked more then researched. They talked mostly about Draco's summer with Snape. Now it was after cerfew and they were just relizing it now. The librarian conveniently forgot to tell them.

"We really didn't make any progress today." Ginny said with a tired laugh.

"Nope,but atleast we got to spend some time together." Draco said with a smile as he looked around.

"Well I'd better go so Flinch doesn't find me."

"I'll come with. So you won't get in trouble,I have to stay up and grade some papers anyways." Ginny nodded as they both put away the four books they had picked out,but never opened or read.

"Can I stay up with you. and wacth..or even help you grade some papers. I'm not very tired Ginny said as they neared the Gryfinndor tower.

"Yes you are tired. I can tell." Draco said with a slight smile and bent his head and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back and hugged him.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." Ginny said with a smile and said the password(pixies) and walked inside. Draco stood there for a moment and headed back down to the dungeons. If he hadn't been thinking so hard Draco would have seen that same Slytherin boy watching him.

**S:**He woke up trying to get the picture of Ginny and Draco out his head. "It should've been me kissing her." The boy thought bitterly sitting up. His name? Logan Evans or his real name Logan Dayson. He couldn't let people know he had been the only survivor from the Dayson Mansion fire. No one found him so he was assumed dead. Logan had taken a liking to Ginny Weasly around the time Draco had,but Draco got to her first. "Git." he mumbled and walked into the shower. A few minutes later he came out dressed in a white T-shirt and Black slacks. "Time to steal her away.." Logan whispered with a smirk. He had woken up late so the room was empty.

Walking into the Great Hall he smirked seeing Ginny read another one of his answers. This time it was so obvious it wasn't funny. All he wrote was 'look at the door' and now she was looking like she was about to faint. Logan sat down beside his friend Jackson still smirking.

"What's with you mate?" Jackson asked

"Oh nothing..just the Weasl still hasn't figured it out."

"Then why is she staring at you?"

"What?" Logan looked up at the gryfinndor Table. Jackson was right Ginny was staring right at him..wait a second. No she wasn't! "Jackson..she's not looking at me you idiot. She's looking at him." Logan said motion to Draco.

"Why?"

"Probably still confused as ever." Logan said with a slight laugh.

"Well she'll be confused as ever soon enough."

"Don't we know it.."

**S:**Ginny wanted to scream. This whole ordeal was driving her mad,so mad infact that Hermione held her after class to speak.

"Now Ginny..What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly

"It's this whole stupid secret admirer! I mean..he's Slytherin I know that..I don't know why I want to find out so badly. I already have Draco and love him to death..I just don't know what to do anymore!" Ginny said forcing herself not to scream.

Hermione nodded."Draco told me about that and Ginny...I know you have Draco already and that you love him dearly but it never hurts to keep looking ok...oh and I can tell you want to scream so.. here" Hermione said and put a silencing charms on the door and herself. Ginny smiled slightly and screamed. It lasted for maybe a minute until she finally stopped. When she did Hermione took away the silencing charms.

"Well I'd better get going or else Draco's gonna have me in detention. We may love eachother but he'll still give me detention. And thanks Hermione." Ginny said packing up her stuff and walking out into the empty hallways. "Damn!" Ginny muttered,she was already late. Ginny hurried to the dungeons and walked into the Potions room.

"So nice of you to join us Ms.Weasly" Draco said with a smirk.

"You welcome..if you must know I was talking with Herm-Professer Granger." Ginny said sitting down beside Lizzy.

"Even so. You forgot to ask for a pass..so detention..after dinner." Draco said and began the lesson.

Ginny sighed as she gathered the ingredients for the Feilx Felicis potion they had to make. Even though she was good at Potions now,and Draco was teaching the class she still hated it. Why? Because of the simple fact..even though Potions can be useful and are needed in most jobs she just didn't like making them..though at times they could be fun...

**Dinner Time-Logan's POV**

**S:**She mostly likly won't be working for her detention. They'll probably go to the library to try and found out something about a guy who's right under their noses,sit around his room talking,or just..I don't even want to think about them kissing again. I still think it should be me. Draco doesn't deserve Ginny,she'll realize that soon enough..I'll make sure of it.

An Eagle swooped down on to my shoulder bringing me down to my thoughts. Hmm..I don't think I've ever seen this eagle before...Let's see what it says.

_Logan,_

_It's your time..tonight in the Forbidden Forest. Make sure NO ONE follows you._

_Adish a.k.a Fire_

Great..I've been dreading this day...forever. Sure I liked the work..For some reason though..I just don't want the mark..not yet. Oh no..here comes Draco..wonder what he wants..

**S:**"Evans. Come with me." Draco said..he didn't seem mad..is that worry? Logan stood up and followed him outside of the Great Hall and into his office. Draco sat behind his desk and motioned Logan to sit in the chair infront of him.

"I'm not..in trouble..am I Professer?" Logan asked nervously

"No..But why I had you come here is important. All I want to say is..don't go tonight."

"H..How did you know?"

"I was in your position once. I know what it's like..and around this time of year among others like you are being sent to the Forbidden Forest tonight."

"But your not a deatheater! How would you know?"

"Because I've been to them. My father forced me to go to each and everyone until it was my turn..but they were to late. My dad was dead and I had made my decision." Logan was silent. Why was Draco telling him this and not the others?

"You may go now."

"Ok..but one question...Why are you telling me this and not everyone else?"

"Because...I can tell you don't want to get the mark." Logan silently left still pondering about what happened.

**A/N: Wow! I finally got ch.3 up yay! Anyways..The chapters will probably..most likely take awhile to get up because I've already started school and will be busy with homework and what not :)**


	4. Kidnapped

**A/N: I've finally got sometime to write :) As you all know S: means a new section because the line thing is messed up.**

**S:**"He didn't come."

"What do you mean he didn't come!" the cloaked man stood up from his desk,fury in his eyes.

"He..He didn't..s..show up sir." the man,who was considerably younger said shakily. The man was silent for a moment,thinking about his next move.

"Kidnap her."

"Um..Who exactly sir?"

"The young Weasly girl,kidnap her..She means alot to that trader..Logna,and my trader Son. Kidnap her tonight..now."

The young man nodded.

"Now!"

He hurried off to the others who were waiting for him. "This time,it will work.." the man muttered. Who is this man? Lucius Malfoy.

**S: **It was a silent summer night,only into about the first month of school. Everyone in Ginny's dorm was in a dead sleep it seemed. Including Ginny. That's why no one heard the "POP" of someone apparating in,and no one heard the foot steps of the young man moving swiftly over to Ginny's bed,and Ginny didn't feel herself being picked up,and no one heard the "POP" of the man apparating out of the dorm...but two people had the worst feeling...

**S: **Draco and Logan both sat bolt up in their beds. "3 AM" Draco muttered,but none the less got out of bed,pulled on his robe,and walked out of his chambers. He was about to walk up the stairs leading out of the dungeonms when a voice stopped him.

"Draco? What are you doing up?" Logan asked in a tired voice.

Draco turned slightly shocked by him. "Oh..Uh..I was just going to check the prefect dorm..I had a..weird feeling about Ginny just now.." Draco said,knowing it must've sounded stupid.

Logan looked surprised actually. "Weird..so did I...If you want I could check outside for you.."

Draco nodded unsurley. "I'll meet you at the front steps.." he said and they both went their seperate ways.

--

Logan searched by the lake first,nothing,next was the gardens,then the quidditch pitch,Hagrids's Hut,even near the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Each time nothing. No Ginny,no trace of her,nothing at all. He wasn't having any luck at all..well I'm sorry to say,neathier was Draco...

Draco had come to the prefects portrait,said the password(pixies),and searched the commonroom. Of course no one,hw quietly opened the door to the girls prefect dormitory. There were three girls sleeping peacefully,none of them were Ginny. Just in case he checked the boy's dormitory,glad she wasn't in there,but agitated. "Where is she?" Draco asked himself quitely walking out of the common room. Draco made his way to the front steps of Hogwarts seeing Logan waiting for him.

"Anything?" Draco asked.

Logan shook his head. "If I did,I'd think she'd be here..."

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Well apparently I didn't have any luck eathier..but Ginny wouldn't just wander off like that..."

"I know."

"How?"

"Is that important right now?"

Draco looked at him for a moment. "We leave..first thing tomorrow,I'm going to gather the others."

"Ok..meanwhile,we should get some sleep.."Logan said. Draco nodded in agreement and went back inside,heading for his chambers. This wasn't off to a good start...at all...and Draco's mind was spinning _How did Logan know..unless..no his last name isn't...but then again...argh! I'd better get to the bottom of this..quick..._

**S: Next Morning**

Ginny's head was killing her. Where was she..and how long had she been out? Proping her elbows so she was sitting up,Ginny took a better look around. She was laying on a black leather couch,to her left there was an ebony desk and a man writing something down quickly. She didn't know who it was because his black cloak covered his face. Her head immediatly started turning _Death Eater?No..probably..Well..it never hurts to find out..._ Ginny cleared her throat and the man looked up. The shadowed face she saw almost paralyzed Ginny in fear.

"Ahh...You finally up Weasly."

Ginny quickly regained her composre and sat up. "What am I doing here you git?" Ginny demanded

Lucius smirked. "I always liked that firery temper of yours Ginevera."

"Tell me NOW"

"If you must know..My son brought you here.."

"You Liar! Draco would NEVER hurt me!"

"How do you know if he really loves you Weaslette?" Ginny was silent. "That's right! You don't!"

"Well..he..he wouldn't bring me to _you_"

"Hmm..Belive what you want to. I'm telling you the truth,it's what you wanted after all."

Ginny shot daggers at him,but of course Lucius being..well..Lucius didn't flinch. "If you don't try anything funny I won't hurt you."

Ginny wasn't convinced one bit and stood up. Growing up with six brothers has it's advantages..but..not to outwit Lucius Malfoy. Ginny went to punch him but he was fast and grabbed her wrist twisting her arm. Ginny winced in pain,and Lucius let go. "What did I say Ginevera. Don't try anything funny and I won't hurt you..." he said takeing her by the wrist again and pulling her out of the room.

Ginny tried pulling away but his grip grew tighter so she finally gave up. Lucius led her down a dark hallway,which she figured led to the dungeon,where she also concluded she would be staying. Ginny heard a door jangle open and lucius shoved her inside. "Here is where you will stay for the remainded of you..stay.."

"Bloody,irritable,git!" Ginny called after him through the bars,and sank to the floor. All she could hope for was that Draco would find her..soon..


	5. Searching

**A/N: Ch. 5 is UP oh and before I forget I WON'T start ch.6 until I get atleast 4 review for this chappie :)

* * *

**

"What do you mean gone Malfoy!" Ron yelled at Draco and Logan. Harry,Hermione,Blaise,Millie,and Lavender were all staring wide-eyed at what Draco had just told them,Ron went off first though.

"As I said before Logan and I searched everywhere in and outside the castle! She's NOT HERE!"

"What about Hogsmead!"

Lavender cleared her throat and they all looked at her. "Have you all forgotten I WORK in Hogsmead. I would know if Ginny was there or not..belive me."

Ron looked at her blankly for a moment but shook his head. "Oh..right..I did forget about that actually." he said staring down at the ground.

"We will find her Ron." Harry said reasureingly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so.." Draco muttered.

* * *

Ginny looked around. "Where the-Oh yeah." she said with a sigh standing up. She looked out the barred window and ofcourse there was a gaurd standing there.

"Weasly. Master Lucius wants to see you now." the gaurd said and opened the door. Ginny walked out without a word and headed toward Lucius's Office with the gaurd on her tail.

"Finally." Lucius said annoyed standing up and walking over to Ginny,

"Your lucky I came at all!" she spat angrilly.

"tsk tsk...Weasly you should know by now..I ALWAYS get what I want." a smirk forming

"Oh shove it Lucius. Your nothing but a lap dog for Voldemort,who thinks he's so high and mighty that everyone should bow down to him." Ginny said forming her own smirk and rolled her eyes. That made Lucius angry

"No one EVER disrespects the Dark lord OR Me!" He said shoving Ginny into a wall. It hurt like heck but she didn't let him see that.

"Oh really! Then why does Draco disrespect you all the tme? Or Harry,or Ron, or Hermione,plus a ton of others!"

Lucius slammed her again the wall again. "STOP IT!" She yelled..surprising him,which made him let go. Ginny scrambled up and sat on the near by couch.

"Now. We can talk like civilized people..or..I could just kill you now." Lucius said in a deathly quiet voice. Ginny froze..she was never really scared of him..until this very moment.

"That's better. Now...Ginevera, Poor poor girl,You do know-" ginny cut him off.

"Don't you dare say that you made Draco like me! Because I KNOW it's a lie!"

"Did I say that? NO,I was going to say You do know that your going to be my slave."

"BLOODY HELL I AM!" Ginny screamed

"If you disobey I'll just pick off your family and friends one..by..one." he said grinning evily as he picked the alst few petals off a dead rose.

Ginny shot daggars at him."This isn't over." she muttered

"Of course not dear..but it is time for you to get to work. A hose elf will be in your room with a list of chores." Ginny muttered something about how ungrateful he was and when Draco found her he'd be sorry.

* * *

The seven of them sat in a compartment on the train to muggle London. They were going to start at Malfoy Manor...Draco had suggested they try there first. If Ginny wasn't there the house elves would most likely know something.

"Will you calm down Ron!" Draco snapped looking his way.

"I would be a lot calmer if I knew Ginny was safe!"

Draco was about to say something But the three girls shot them both death glares. Draco leaned back into his seat and stared out the window. All of a sudden Blaise and harry both said t at the same time.

"That's it!"

Everyone looked at them. "What is?" Hermione finally asked

"Blaise and I think we know who took ginny."

"it's-" Blaise started but Draco cut him off.

"My father?"

"H..How did you-but-"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile now. He's on the top of my suspect list."

Now all eyes were on Draco. He just looked away.

**Few Hours later**

"Muggle London!" The conductor said.

The seven stood up and filed out of the compartment and off the train. "Stop." Draco hissed to the group. They all stopped in their tracks looking to where he was pointing. About a yard away atleast were...

* * *

**A/N: **SORRY it's so short! I'm trying to update most of my fanfics. So the next chappie will be longer I PROMISE! I want atleast 4 Reviews untill i start the next chapter. 


	6. Surprises

**A/N: Ok..I lied..I'm writing this w/ only 2 reviews for the last chapter..oh well I REALLY want to write it!

* * *

**

"How the..Did they know we were coming?" Millie hissed

Draco shook his head. "maybe..father's not dumb..he figured we'd start at the Manor probably." he said with a sigh

"Well then..we'll have to get by them won't we?" Harry asked

Then Draco suddenly hand an idea. "Or..we could trick them..." Draco pulled out his wand and a raven black cloak appeared in everyone's hands. "Put these on.." he said putting on his own. Everone looked at him curiously but did so. "follow me.." he whispered and started walking toward the other deatheaters.

As he approched them..head down they turned and looked at him and Draco stopped infront of them and spoke.

"They aren't here." he had disguised his voice so it sounded gruff.

"And who are these others?" one asked

"Recruits..yes...Voldemort told me that there would be some new people..." It was lame but they bought it

The man nodded. "Very well..get them to Lucius's home...that is where all new recruits are being taken." Draco nodded and motioned for the others to follow. The easy part was over..not things were going to get abit rougher...

* * *

Lucius pinned Ginny to the wall in his office. She struggled under his grasp. "LET ME GO!"

"Not until you learn to respect me." he said angrily

"maybe I would if you let me go!" she shot back

"Not a chance dear."

Ginny shuddered,she hated when he called her anything except for Weasley,Ginny,or Ginevera..other than that it was sick and twisted.

"Now maybe you'll listen"

"In your dreams!"

"Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson then." Lucius said with a sneer and hit Ginny hard across the face. Then..everything went Black

**Ginny's POV-2 hours later**

Ow..I hurt all over. What the hell happened after I was knocked out? I was standing..er..actually laying..on a bed in some room. It kinda looked like something Draco would have in his room but for some reason I knew it wasn't his. Just the..aura of the room I guess. I tried sitting up..tough,though I finally managed to lean against the bed post and get a better view of where I was. My clothes were on..but..not like they were before..they were all crumpled and wrinkled. As I viewed the room I was surprised to find it looked like a mini apartment without a kitchen or dining area really..very nice. I wonder how I got here anyways..most likely Lucius or some other creep but..I seriously don't want to think of that right now...

After all this is a whole lot better than sleeping on a stone floor I guess. And I might aswell enjoy it while I can...

* * *

"Nice move Draco..er..Now what?" Hermione asked as they all took off the cloaks outside the train station and,Draco made them disappear.

"Um..No clue. Well..I know we have to get to the Manor..but That's all the way across town and belive me it won't be very easy to get there." Draco explained with a sigh looking at them all.

"Well no matter what nothing's going to stop us from getting there." Ron said with absolute confideance..which surprised the group. But they all smiled.

"Agreed." they said together.

The group wasn't halfway up the street when Lavender spotted two house elves that looked like they were watching for someone..or something. And ofcourse unluckily for the group one spotted them and hurried over.

"Harry Potter!" One said excitedly and they all turned surprised..Harry spoke first

"Dobby!"

"Yes Harry Potter sir,It has been very long! Come with me..all of you!" He said scampering away. They all shot eachother confused looks but followed him.

A few minutes later the group found themselves inside what looked like an old,rundown restraunt.

"Er..Where exactly are we?" Millie asked looking over at Dobby.

Dobby smiled. "We is here!"

"Where is here?"

"Here! WHere you will find out what you need to know! Dobby will be right back!"

They watched Dobby scurry into a back room. "That was..akward..." Ron said.

"er..yeah...Dobby's up to something that's all I can say." harry said not looking away from the back room where Dobby was.

They stood in silence untill Dobby came back out with a small box and set it on one of the tables. "Open it." he said with a smile. They all turned to Draco who hesitantly opened it. He pulled out a small round object made of glass.

"what is it?" He asked Dobby

"Your answers! There are seven,one for you all!"

"How do we use them?" Hermione asked as they all took one out of the box.

"Think! Think of a question. It will answer you!" Dobby seemed overly hyper..but no one questioned him.

"Why don't you try it Ron." Draco said and they all looked at him with pure shock on their faces."what?"

"You..Just called Ron by his first name!" Lavender exlaimed.

"So.."

"So you've NEVER done that!" Lavender spoke for all of them,who nodded.

"A Guy can change!" Draco said defensivly

"It was just a surprise I guess..." Hermione said quickly.

* * *

**That Night**

Ginny stood up carefully. She had tried to get some sleep but gave up after about an hour or so. She turned a small lamp on and walked over to a mirror next to the door of the room she hadn't left since she had first woken up. Standing in front of it she winced slightly since she was still sore all over and had yet to figure out why. Ginny took off her shirt and almost fell back in shock at what she saw. There were three big bruises,one on each of her sides and one near her waist. "How the hell..." she thought quickly pulling her shirt back on. She made her way back to the bed and turned off the light and tried to get back to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Ginny jumped up and ran out the door of the room. She opened the first door she saw relieved it was a bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her and opened the toliet seat and imediatly started throwing up._What's wrong with me? I never ate anything after I woke up...unless..nah that's impossible. I'm jumping to conclusions..._

Ginny stopped a few minutes later,flushed,and walked to the sink rising out her mouth and brushing her teeth with her finger and toothpast. She didn't trust any of the tootherbrushes that where in there. She walked out only to come face to face with Lucius.

"Ginevera"

"Malfoy." she spat.

"Now now..i thought we went over this before dear. You should respect me..." he said running a hand through her hair.

"Don't touch me!" Ginny said angrily and pushed him away,running down the hall. She stopped suddenly and clutched her stomach. Something was definatly wrong..but what?

Lucius noticed this and walked over. He actually looked genuimly worried. "Are you ok?" he asked. His voice was no where near as gental as Draco's but his words were sincere,Ginny could tell that.

"er..Yeah..I'm fine. Just feeling alittle under the weather." she said looking up at him. "I'll be fine.."

Lucius nodded though he didn't seem quite all there. Ginny gave him a curious glance before walking down the stairs to the ground floor of the Manor.

* * *

**Blaise's POV**

Dobby is a real genius,I don't know how he got his hands on them... The round glass peices sure did come in handy for so many things. When Ron first tried it out he had been thinking '_Where is Ginny Weasley?' _and it told him! It did! There was a quiet voice that was nothing more than a quite whisper,but it said '_Malfoy Manor_' Then we all took turns trying ours out. When it was my turn I asked if Lucius had done anything to Ginny. It said yes...but didn't tell us what. So now we're all really worried and right now we're standing just outside Malfoy Manor belive it or not. We managed to get through pretty easily with only a few scouts of Lucius's in our way. But right now we are taking off the black cloacks we had to wear and Draco made them disappear..no clue where he puts them though...I'll have to ask when this is all over..

* * *

"I can't belive we're actually here.." Harry said in awe at the size of the house. They were all shocked..well..everyone except Blaise and Draco.

"Agreed. But we can't stand here all day we have to get inside the house." Ron explained. Draco already had the gate open and stepped inside.

"then let's get in."

They had let Draco plan out how they were going to get in and he took the direct approach. They all stood around on the front proch as Draco knocked on the door. Ginny opened it and everyone was silent..but Ginny of course broke it.

"Draco!" She said excitedly and hugged him tight. Draco hugged her back and kissed her.

"Merlin Ginny..Are you ok. Did Lucius do anything to you?" he asked right away. Ginny shook her head.

"er..maybe..I don't know for sure yet.."Ginny paused. She hadn't seen the others untill just now and ran over to them all and hugged each of them.

"Are you sure Gin." Ron asked after they had all calmed down.

"As far as I know..He hasn't. But he has to have a house elf or two watching me. And I have been feeling really sick this morning,yet I was fine yesterday when I went to sleep." Ginny explained as she ushered them inside,not even remembering that they probably weren't allowed inside.

As the group took turns telling about their trip Lucius watched until the last one was finsihed. Then he stepped in.

"Well Well Well...If it isn't My trader son,Potter,and the gang." he said with a smirk and Ginny shot up,but stood still feeling dizzy. Draco put an arm on her shoulder.

"Gin..you ok?"

"Yes..Like I said i haven't been feeling well at all this morning.

"She'll be fine..I asure you..Draco..I haven't harmed her at all." Lucius remarked watching the pair.

"You better not have or-" Ron started but Lavender stopped him.

"Don't Ron." she whispered quietly.

"Smart girl Weasley." Lucius sneered.

"Lucius stop it!" Ginny finally said.

* * *

**Lucius's POV**

Since when can that girl tell me what to do! She thinks she can go around...I'll stop..but she'll learn her lesson about ordering me around soon enough!

"Fine..Fine. I will.."

Everyone gaped..including Ginny.

"What's wrong love?" I asked making Ginny shudder and Draco,Harry, Ron,and Blaise all look like they would kill me..ignorant.

"Don't ever call her that again!" Draco yelled.

"Draco calm down!" Ginny said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But Ginny-"

"He hasn't hurt me yet...He won't I promise you that."

"And How can you promise that Ginevera?" I asked

"Because if you hurt me,you'll be dead before you know it." she seethed...She does look quite lovely when she's angry...Merlin,I'm going insane...

* * *

"I think it's best you all leave." Lucius said

"They stay. If you won't let me go then they stay." Ginny said glaring at him.

"You can go..They found you...and you are of no more use to me." Lucius said menacingly

Everyone hesitated a moment but started towards the door.

"GO!" Lucius shouted,annoyed at how slow they were going. And with that they all fled out of the house.

**Three Hours Later**

They were all on the train going back to Hogsmead where they would split up once again. Draco,Ginny,Logan,Hermione,and Blaise were in one comapartment. harry,Lavender,Millie,and Ron in another.

Ginny had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder so he was careful not to move around to much.

"Well..atleast now we know she's safe." hermione said looking at Ginny.

"Yeah..but..I don't think she's ok." Blaise added.

"What do you mean exactly?" Logan asked curiously,Draco looked at Blaise as well.

"well..remember back with Dobby. I asked the glass disk if Lucius had done anything to Ginny,but it didn't say what.."Draco cut him off.

"Which means...That S.O.B did something to Ginny and she doesn't even know it!" he said angrily.

"Draco,calm down. We'll find out what it is ok..don't worry." Hermione said reasurringly.

"I hope so..." Logan said as the train screeched to a halt

They all got off the train adn looked at eachother. "This is goodbye I guess..." Draco said

They all nodded,Ginny hugged Harry,Ron,Blaise,Lavender,and Millie again. "I'm gonna miss you guys.." she said

"We'll miss you to." Millie said with a smile.

After everone said their goodbyes Ginny,Logan,Draco,and Hermione started back to the castle. Draco put an arm around Ginny's waist and looked at her. "I love you." he whispered softly.

Ginny smiled up at him. "I love you too." she whispered back.

* * *

About ten minutes later they were all back at the castle,Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's room and Draco and Logan left to go tell Professer McGonagal everything was fine.

"Ginny..Are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly,Ginny hadn't looked to good earlier,now she was clutching her stomach.

"I..I'm fine.." she said before running into the bathroom and throwing up. The worst thought popped in to Hermione's head and she walked into the bathroom just as Ginny was rinsing her mouth out.

"Ginny..."

"Yeah 'Mione?" she asked looking up.

"I know it's stupid but..Maybe you should do a Pregnancy test?"

"Er..ok...whatever you say.." ginny said kind of hesitantly. Hermione handed Ginny her wand and stepped outside. A few minutes later she heard a scream and ran inside.

"Ginny! What's wrong!" Hermione said almost running into her. ginny was standing wide-eyed at the peice of paper in her hands. hermione read it.

"Oh..Merlin..No.." was all that came out.

* * *

**A/N: OH! Bet you didn't see that coming! Lol..sry..little hyper..but still. I bet you didn't see it coming!**


	7. Keeping

**A/N: I'm letting you know right now Lucius DIDN'T do anything to Ginny..it was someone else. Mwahahahahah

* * *

**

Draco and Logan walked back into Hermione's room,both noticing right away something was wrong. Draco spotted them over in the bathroom door way and walked over.

"Gin. What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. All Ginny could do was hand him the paper. Draco showed it to Logan as he read. "What The hell!!!!" Draco and Logan both yelled angrily.

The paper disappeared and Ginny broke down. Draco held her in his arms. "It'll be ok Ginny. He'll pay for this." Draco whispered gently. Ginny just nodded and buried her face in his robes.

* * *

"YOU WHAT! I promised the Weaslette nothing would happen to her!" Lucius yelled at the man infront of him.

"B..But sir. She was sleeping..and she looked so beautiful..and..and" Lucius cut him off.

"And you decided to shag her! I'll have you know RIGHT NOW I will NOT tolerate this!"

"Sir!"

"Don't "sir" me! If you..you did didn't you! You got her pregnant didn't you!"

"W..Well..er...I.."

"That's why she was so sick this morning...OUT NOW!" Lucius yelled again. He pointed to his door with his wand and it flew open,then he aimed it at the man and he was pushed out of the room. when the door closed Lucius sat down in his desk chair. This was all wrong,and he knew that everyone would immediatly jump to the conclusion that he had done it...

* * *

A few hours later Ginny was finally alone with Draco in his office. "Draco.." she said softly,breaking the silence.

"Yeah hon?" he asked looking at her.

"I want to keep the baby."

"But Gin-"

"Draco,listen. I know I'm only seventeen and your eighteen and with me in school and you teaching it's almost impossible. But..I've always wanted a child Draco,one of my own. And even if it's not yours biologically speaking you would still be it's father." She said sincerly looking up at him.

"Ginny,listen. I love that idea,I really do..but until we get all of this sorted out we can't decide anything for sure yet." he said gently moving a peice of her hair behind her ear. "AS soon as we do though,I promise we'll look into it more ok."

Ginny nodded with a smile. She didn't even think Draco would consider the idea. She hugged him,"Thanks" she whispered softly. Draco hugged her back with a smile. He kissed her lightly and stood up. She stood up as well kissing him back. They both walked out to Hermione,Logan,and Blaise. Everyone else had had to leave.

"We're keeping the baby." Draco announced looking at Ginny then back at the three,who looked suprised.

"But Draco..Ginny..." Hermione was cut off by Ginny.

"We already discussed it..After we find out everything,and ge4t some stuff sorted out,we're going to look into it more."

* * *

**That Night**

There was a knock on the Gryfinndor girls dorm room door. Ginny,being the only one up got up and opened it surprised to find Logan standing there.

"How did you get in here?"

"I overheard the password..but Ginny..we need to talk.."

Ginny looked at him curiously for a moment but nodded walking out of the dorm,closing the door behind her."What's up?"

"Well...You know..all those um...things and stuff you were getting awhile ago.."

Ginny's eyes got wide. "You know who sent them?!"

"Er..yeah..because..it was me." He said softly

"You Logan?" she looked at him with disbelif. "But why.."

"For the same reasons Draco loves you..your nice,smart,funny.." his voice kind of trailed off. Then out of nowhere he kissed her. Ginny was shocked..not realizing what she was doing kissed him back..then pulled away quickly.

"I..We can't..I can't." she said softly looking at him. Logan sighed

"I know...but I need to tell you.." She nodded as he turned to walk away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said to him as he opened the porthole. He looked up breifly and smiled,

"See you." he said and walked out. Ginny walked back into the dorm,getting into bed,the kiss still lingering on her lips.

* * *

**A/n: I know! It's true! I've finally updated it! Sorry it's so short though,i haven't had much time to write. Hope you liked it :)**


	8. Surprise Surprise

* * *

"Draco, there's a letter for you..from your father.." Logan said dropping the letter on his desk. "I found it in the common room..I don't know why it was there."

Draco looked up from his papers and nodded. "Thanks..oh..hey..can you do me a favor?" he asked. Logan nodded. "Tell Ginny that I have to talk to her soon...it's important." Logan nodded again and left, hurrying to the Great Hall to see if he could catch Ginny before she left breakfast. He had to apologize to her too..he didn't know what came over him last night. He spotted her just leaving.

"Ginny." He called catching up to her.

"Hmm?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Draco said he needed to talk to you..and..I wanted to tell you I'm so sorry about last night. I have no idea what came over me..I just..I'd wanted to do it for a long time.."

Ginny shook her head. "it's ok.." she said alittle quiet. "I..I'm just gonna go see what Draco wants." she said and moved past him going towards the Potion's room. She felt bad about kissing Logan back..she should've pulled away and sent him away. She sighed softly, opening up the door to his office.

* * *

"Hey Draco." she said going over to the desk.

Draco looked up, but he didn't look all to happy. "Ginny..we need to talk..my father..he just sent me a letter..and I hate to say it..but I think he's telling the truth..he didn't do anything to you..it was one of his croonies.." Draco paused. "I have to go..I have to get them back for this.." he said standing.

"Draco please..you don't need to do anything ok." she said softly, going over to him. "You're going to put yourself in danger...I don't want to lose you." Draco put his arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

"You won't lose me Gin, I promise you that."

* * *

**A few days later**

Well..I guess some promises are just ment to be broken. Ginny learned that earlier today, she was in tears..why would he do this to her...again! And this time it matter so much more. RIght now, Ginny was sitting in Hermione's office, glad it was the weekend.

"Why would he do this again Hermione..and I..I SAW them leave together..like..like they _were_ together.."

Hermione sighed. "Listen Ginny..I think Draco's straightened up now..he has to have a good reason atleast.."

"Why don't I just-" she stopped, something catching her eye. "Umm..Hermione..You know anyone here at the school who has a brown, black, and white owl..because there's one heading right here."

Hermione opened up the window and the owl swooped inside. It landed next to Ginny, and she untied the letter, the owl flew off as Ginny started to read.

_' Ginny,_

_I know you're probably furious with me..but I had to do this..he has people watching..and Lucius..well..surprisingly warned me about that in the letter. I have to get them back..I have to let him think he won though first. Please forgive me after all this is over..I know I've blown so many chances with you last year..I'm not going to mess that up again ok..just please..after all this..forgive me._

_Love_

_Draco'_

Ginny sighed softly. "I forgive you.." she whispered and got off the desk. "I'm gonna go get some air." she said looking at Hermione, then going out of the room. She looked around a minute then going outside to the lake. Logan was out there, she wondered how long.

* * *

"Hey Logan." Ginny said softly sitting beside him.

Logan looked over. "Hey"

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry too..I..I just..you shocked me last night.."

"It's ok..don't worry about it.."

"But you don't get it..I mean..I _liked _it Logan! I'm not supposed to like it, if I'm already in love with Draco."

Logan looked alittle shocked. "Well..yeah..I would think not..."

She shook her head a bit. "I don't know what to do anymore.." she said softly.

Neither of them had any idea how they had ended up this way. It was morning already..and Ginny was wrapped up in Logan's arms down by the lake. Logan opened his eyes and yawned, looking around. He got wideeyed at Ginny. "Ginny, wake up." he said, shaking her a bit.

Ginny opened her eyes a little and looked up. She got wideeyed as well. "What happened?" she asked, softly.

"I don't know..I really don't know.." he whispered. "I think..I kissed you again..or you kissed me..or something.."

Ginny sighed softly. "Well..atleast nothing MAJOR happened." she said standing up. Logan nodded a bit and stood as well.

"Let's go..before someone sees us."

* * *

Someone did see them though, and it wasn't Hermione or Blaise or Harry or Ron...it was a person from the staff..Dumbledore to be exact. Which is why two hours later Ginny was sitting in a chair infront of his desk. "Ms. Weasly..if I may..I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Ofcourse Dumbledore." she said with a slight nod.

Dumbledore was silent a moment. "Ginevera..Do you know who it was that got you pregnant?"

A very...very personal and shocking question that was. "No sir..I have no idea..only that he works for Lucius."

"Ah..indeed..and I..I would hate for you to find out..it was someone whom you are close too."

"What are you getting at Dumbledore."

"Look at the Logan..just..look at him soon..and try and think.."

"Dayson." Ginny said after a long while. "But..the last one died in a fire..before we were born."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No..there was one survivor..a baby boy..but there was something special about him..he seemed to age.differently you could say." he paused a moment. "His time clock was different..he aged slower..I think..it's..every two years he ages one year.."

Ginny blinked. "Wait..so you're telling me..Logan..is that survivor..and /he's/ the one who did this to me?!" she asked surprised.

"No..I'm not saying he did it to you..I'm saying..he knows who it was."Dumbledore didn't speak further, so Ginny knew that ment she was dismissed. She left with her mind reeling..with more unwanted questions.

* * *

**A/N: And I'll leave you with that :)..and a note that the next chapter to This Alternate World should be up in a few days**


	9. What's Going On?

**A/N: **I know it's been like forever xD. But I have good reasons! Like forgetting the log in info to this account and I've been super busy in general. So here goes nothing!!!

* * *

Ginny idly strolled the halls and found herself in front of Draco's office. Was he even back yet? He couldn't be though, he would have waited for her outside Dumbledore's office if he was.

She opened the door slowly and stepped in to the empty classroom. At least she thought it had been empty. She heard voices coming from the room off the classroom –Draco's bedroom. She bit her lip, nervous of what she might hear.

Ginny moved closer, she heard Draco's voice – hah! So he was back!. She also heard another voice though, it sounded like..Logan's.

"You bastard! You knew he did it! Why didn't you say anything?!" Draco shouted.

"Because of this! You'd get even angrier! You would've done something completely irrational!"

"You still should've said something! The bastard raped her!"

"I know..I know.." Logan paused. "If I had told Ginny who did it she would've been so upset though.."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Who had done it? Someone she knew? She opened the door slowly. "Who did it Logan?" She asked, standing in the doorway – catching both of them by surprise.

Logan bit his lip. "It was.." and of course before he could finish Draco jumped in – still furious.

"It was that bastard Harry Potter! I never liked him! I knew he wasn't to be trusted!" Draco seethed.

Ginny stood there in shock. Harry? But..why would Harry do that? Ginny shook her head. "T..that's impossible…" She mumbled, slowly lowering herself to the floor.

Draco and Logan looked at each other with mutual understanding. Logan touched Ginny's shoulder lightly before he left and then Draco went over and sat beside her, hugging her close.

* * *

**The Next Day-Draco's POV**

I was still fuming when I carried Ginny to the bed last night and I'm still furious now. I told Hermione what I knew and I had tracked down Logan right after that. Right now though I'm standing inside Malfoy Manor with my wand out and pointed right at the bastard Potter himself.

Harry smirked. "She was a real good fuck Malfoy."

I gripped my wand tighter. "And you're a class A prick." I said through gritted teeth.

Harry had his wand drawn too. "I know." He smirked. "Avada Kedavra!"

It took me completely by surprise and I almost didn't duck in time. I narrowed my eyes. Now it was my turn. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry just missed the spell. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

Draco hadn't left a note or anything but I had a pretty good idea of where he was. He went to go track down Harry..and from what I've recently learned that traitor is at Malfoy Manor.

I sat with Hermione, fidgeting outside by the lake. Logan was with us, he was telling us how he had come to find out Harry was the culprit. Quite simple actually. Logan had seen him come out of my room, he had been there to try and talk his way out of getting the dark mark. He had thought it was an odd hour to be in someone's room that wasn't his own obviously.

I barely listened after that part though. I was too worried about Draco. Harry was powerful..Draco was too but Harry now at the dark magic on his side too. I don't know how it happened..but I think I fainted. I say this because I woke up in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**That Night**

"And then after we had pretty much destroyed that whole floor..I hit him with another Full Body Bind spell had him hauled off to the Ministry.." Draco was just finishing his story of how the day at Malfoy Manor had turned out. He looked worn out and ragged. He looked over when he saw Ginny shift.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. "What..what happened?" She asked softly.

The trio – Logan, Draco, and Hermione – gathered around her. "We're not quite sure..you just..fainted while Logan was talking." Hermione said shaking her head a bit.

"You gave the two of us quite a scare." Logan added and then Draco nodded.

"Yeah me too. I came back and Hermione told me what happened." Draco murmured, kissing her forehead lightly.

Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes with a faint smile and then he looked over to the nurse who was coming to check on her. "How's the baby?" Ginny asked quietly.

The nurse looked puzzled. "Baby? Mrs. Malfoy..you aren't carrying a baby."

Ginny sat up a bit. "What? How? I got a pregnancy test taken." The other three looked puzzled by the news as well.

The nurse shook her head. "Well I don't know what's going on. I checked the possibility, it's routine. You my dear, are not with child though."


End file.
